


Professors

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Secrets challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professors

Hermione stared at the moon chart next to her and back at the Defence text. Few others would have done the essay, and none would have looked up the year's full moons.

Breathing steadily, she rolled the moon chart up and returned it to the shelf. She closed the text book and put the lid back on her ink pot.

Werewolves were people. Lupin was a great teacher. Dumbledore knew everything that happened at Hogwarts

Snape must have known, or he wouldn't have set the assignment. Which meant he had a secret, too, or he would have told the school.


End file.
